TvKids
Description TvKids is a fan-made channel. The online site was launched June 7 2014 Each month has a different logo for the channel. And each month focuses on 1 or more topics since January 1 2014. On commercials, TvKids Radio will nearly always play a song from a show or a real song. TvKids Radio has got over 1000 songs. TvKids Radio started October 24 2012. On TvKids, most of the Sesame Street episodes between 1970s-2000s only had the main episode, not the cartoon clips. But the 2010s has most of them, but never Elmo's World, instead Elmo the Musical. On TvKids, Bert and Ernie is a seperate show and the seasons are based on how Bert and Ernie look and sound, not by Seasme Street's seasons. The show has 4 seasons. TvKids Blocks/Commercials These are short segments that air during commercial breaks. TvKids Radio (October 24 2012) Worldwide Travels (March 2013) Art Attack (April 2014) Clay Land (May 2015) Weather Report (September 2016) TvKids Mail (October 2017) Great Moments In... (November 2018) TvKids (Acquiring Shows) Arthur (January 21 2015-Present) seasons 16 and onward do not air on TvKids. Handy Manny (January 19 2015-Present) Bubble Guppies (October 23 2012-Present) Clifford the Big Red Dog (October 2 2012-Present) The Care Bear Family (May 28 2013-Present) Max and Ruby (August 27 2016-Present) Martha Speaks (October 15 2014-Present) My Big Big Friend (August 29 2012-Present) (Completed June 21 2017) Bert and Ernie (April 17 2014-Present) Garfield and Friends/Orson's Farm (April 15 2014-Present) Spongebob Squarepants (October 12 2012-Present) Peanuts (August 13 2013-Present) Sitting Ducks (April 12 2014-Present) (Completed April 23 2018) Wimzie's House (October 25 2016-January 2017)-(then)-(January 2019-April 2019)-(then)-(September 9 2019) Allegra's Window (September 30 2014-Present) Rugrats (May 12 2015-October 1 2016)-(then)-(August 15 2019-Present) Sesame Street (September 29 2012-Present) The Secret Life of Toys (September 24 2014-Present) (Completed March 2015) on TvKids the Pilot was Who Shares Wins/The Giveaway Peep and the Big Wide World (September 1 2013-Present) The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (May 11 2015-Present) Dragon 2004 (September 1 2013-Present) Olivia the Pig (September 28 2014-Present (Completed May 12 2018) It's a Big Big World (December 13 2013-Present) Big and Small (March 18 2015-Present) Dragon Tales (October 3 2012-Present) Backyardigans (December 12 2013-Present) (Completed June 18 2018) Mike The Knight (October 23 2012-Present) Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-lot (October 9 2013-Present) (October 15 2017 Completed) The Garfield Show (September 18 2012-December 20 2015 seasons 1-2)-(July 31 2018-Present of seasons 3-4) Curious George (August 10 2012-Present) (Completed September 14 2018) The Magic School Bus (2020-Present) Veggietales (September 1 2017-Present) (September 24 2019 Completed) Note: Veggietales in the house or Noah's Ark are not part of the series. Ruffus The Dog (December 2 2018-Present) (Completed December 22 2018) Thomas the Tank Engine (2020-Present) Only season 1-7 will air on TvKids. The Puzzle Place (2020-Present) Former Programming Care Bears: Adventures In Care-a-lot (November 11 2014-October 31 2015) Nicky Ricky Dicky and Dawn (August 12 2016-December 31 2019) Pinky Dinky Doo (August 19 2012-August 19 2016) Season 2 never aired on TvKids. Pororo the Little Penguin (September 10 2014-December 2017) Seasons 1-2 only aired on TvKids. Word World (October 15 2012-October 31 2016)